


Of Puppies and Poppets

by ohmissyyousofineee



Series: Of Puppies and Poppets [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmissyyousofineee/pseuds/ohmissyyousofineee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1 Missy comes to Clara's flat.  Pure smut PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Puppies and Poppets

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey guys, this is my first fic on this website :) so I ship Missy/Clara a bit too much to be healthy, whoops. I ship a lot of other ships within Doctor Who fandom as wellI'm attempting to write a fic about them and it will have smut this is pure PWP. This is currently a one shot but if you would like I can make it with a series of prompts (most likely) some that you guys request some from my own imagination. Sorry if the grammar is bad, not my strongest suit as a writer. PM me or leave a suggestion for a prompt on my tumblr its heymissyyousofineee Enjoy! xx-E  
> P.S. Who's excited for the Christmas episode?  
> Let me know!

Prompt #1 "I'm bored and you're here so lets have sex."

Clara Oswald was tired after a long day of teaching at Coal Hill School. She walked into her kitchen in her flat and began to make a cuppa tea, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, groaning at the pile of essays waiting to be graded, sitting on the kitchen counter. After what seemed like an eternity her cuppa was ready and she took a sip moaning at the taste. A familiar female brawl snapped her out of her trance,

"If I had known any better I would think you were moaning for me." Warm breath tickled her ear, she whipped around.

"Missy? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh poppet, I thought you would be happy to see me." Missy said with sickly sweet honey dripping from her voice.

"You killed Danny why would I be happy to ever see you." Clara began to walk towards her bedroom and before she knew it she was a few feet from her bed and Missy had shut the door behind them.

"Oh honey I didn't kill your boyfriend, and I can make you moan just like you did when you drank that tea, now would you like that?" Clara ignored the Mistress.

"How did you get into my flat?"

"Darling why does that matter, how about we get down to business I'm bored and I think you're the perfect pet to help me relieve my boredom."

"I'm not your pet Missy, I'm going to tell the Doctor." Clara snapped through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure about that?' Missy's voice had dropped and was raspy, she stepped closer to her, invading the humans personal space till her the back of her legs were against the foot of the bed.

"Positive." Clara whispered surprised at how hoarse her own voice was.

"See I'm not so sure you don't want it, I could do things to you that will make you scream." Missy tapped Clara's temples. "You're getting aroused at the thought of it aren't you puppy? You like the thought of me fucking you?" Clara felt the blood rush to her cheeks, amongst other places and felt as though Missy seemed to see right through her. Missy kissed her neck lightly.

"You know my puppy, I just don't think you'll be able to handle it, me fucking you, you fucking me." She kissed a trail down Clara's neck, she moaned and inhaled sharply when Missy nibbled and sucked on her pulse point.

"I'll be able to handle it, I won't break you know." Clara replied surprising the Time Lady. Missy looked deep into her doe brown eyes before closing the distance between them and kissing her, it was soft, light and lingering and it make Clara's body tingle all over, she felt her knickers suddenly become a bit damp. When they pulled away Missy's eyes were dilated, the black of her pupils covering the icy blue.

"Oh my Clara the things that we'll do to one another." Missy whispered in her ear, Clara shivered at her breath against her earlobe and Missy nibbled and sucked on it. She wrapped her arms around Clara's upper body, cupping her breasts lightly, rubbing her thumbs over the stiffening peaks.

"Would you like that poppet?" Clara's eyes fluttered shut, her breath hitched when Missy spun her around to face her, Clara trembled as Missy rubbed her fingers over her pink lips. Clara's cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were as dilated as Missy's. Missy captured Clara's lips in another passionate kiss, moving her lips against hers, she slid her tongue into Clara's mouth and sucked on the younger woman's bottom lip, nibbling it a bit, when she pulled away, to her satisfaction Clara's lips were swollen, her dilated eyes were fluttering shut, and her hair was messy. Missy kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and both her cheeks before stepping back to admire a beautifully shriveled Clara.

"Missy please enough teasing." Clara moaned as Missy once again payed a good amount of attention to her neck, sucking on her clavicle. Missy laughed letting her neck go with a soft 'pop' then kissing the red bruise forming against her creamy skin.

"Oh no no no not yet poppet, I get to have my fun with you, that way you'll be moaning my name by the time I'm finished." The Time Lady smiled a mischievous looking grin. Missy next went down to Clara's chest, Missy unzipped Clara's light blue, flowered dress and pulled it all the way down and off Clara's nipples were already hard through her bra from Missy groping and fondling them. She mouthed Clara's hard nipples through her bra leaving a wet trail of spit on the white, silky material, and kissed the valley of her breasts. Clara moaned from her spot leaning against the foot of the bed and tangled her hands in Missy's hair to bring her up for a rougher kiss. While kissing, Missy unhooked the younger humans' bra and threw it off to the side, she latched onto a dusty pink nipple and sucked it like it was the only thing keeping them together, while fondling and cupping her pert breasts. Clara thought she might come from the breast stimulation alone.

"Oh fuck." She gasped as Missy tweaked the now sensitive nipple she had been sucking and latched onto the other one.

"Patience my puppy, we'll get there soon enough." Clara was out of breath when Missy released both of her breasts, Missy began to take off her own clothes with Clara's assistance, soon Missy was fully naked, her nipples pebbled in the cool air and Clara was now out of her tights and left in her white, silk knickers. Missy moved to pin Clara's wrists down but Clara quickly got up, turned the Time Lady around to facing her and pushed her down on the bed where her arse was at the edge.

"Budge up a bit," she said.

"Control freak," Missy snickered, and scooted up the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. Clara pinched and groped her nipples and breasts at the comment, unsurprisingly Missy moaned and threw her head back, she pulled Clara down for another kiss that was needier than the others. Clara straddled Missy's thighs and ground her clothed sex on the older woman's and left butterfly kisses all along her neck and chest, lightly sucking at her navel and swirling her tongue, she left kisses along her thighs, she kissed every expanse of skin teasing and purposely avoiding the place of her desire. When they pulled away, both panting despite Missy's respiratory bypass system, Missy took Clara's hand and dragged it along her sex. Clara took the initiative and dipped the tips of her fingers near the entrance, both Missy and Clara moaned.

"Please my Clara."

"Oh now look who's begging." Clara laughed. She pulled her fingers back from Missy's entrance and gasped at how wet they were, she put her glistening fingers in her mouth and sucked, closing her eyes and groaning at the taste, then letting them fall out of her mouth with a smacking noise.

"Mmmm you taste divine Missy." She pressed a soft kiss to Missy's awaiting mouth she moaned at the taste of herself, it quickly turned rougher as Missy cupped her face, tangled her hands in Clara's hair and slid Clara off her thighs, flipping her over and straddling her waist. She cupped Clara's still covered mound and rubbed her clit lightly feeling her knickers getting damper, Clara let out a breathy moan and her own sex was getting wetter by the moment. Missy crawled up so she was looking deep into Clara's brown eyes, and she slowly pulled down Clara's last piece of clothing as Clara raised her hips. Missy mapped and kissed her way down Clara's body from leaving butterfly kisses along her cheeks, nose and eyelids, sucking on her earlobes sucking on the sweet spot behind Clara's ear earning a breath moan of "Missy" from the younger woman.

"What is it you want poppet? Tell me what you would like?" Missy said sweetly, gently disengaging Clara's hands that were gripping the quilt and kissing her knuckles, her palms and sucking on her fingers.

"I want..." She moaned as Missy sucked on her breasts once again and worked her way down her navel as Clara had done earlier, she kissed along her thighs, calves, and knees and kissed her heels and ankles but did not go anywhere near the place Clara wanted her most to be.

"Please Missy, enough teasing just fuck me." Clara gasped quietly as Missy kissed along her hips, finally spreading her swollen, wet, pink sex and giving it a long lick.

"Your wish is my command poppet." Missy, keeping Clara's folds spread, began to suck on her clit releasing it with a 'pop' it stood swollen and hard. Clara turned her head and moaned into the pillow, as Missy began to rub her clit slowly with her thumb, dipping her index finger and teasing Clara's entrance. "Oh common darling moan for me, moan so the neighbors can hear how much you're enjoying this." Missy entered her two fingers and gradually pumped them, curling them on every thrust. Missy moaned at the feel of her warm sex hugging and clenching her fingers.

"You're so tight..." Missy moaned leaning down to give Clara a quick kiss, then returning her attention to her clit.

Clara's hips arched she began to feel an all to familiar heat build up. Missy sucked her clit and kept it in her mouth, entering a third finger, Clara's hips arched off the bed with the new intrusion. Missy then letting her clit go and began to circle the bundle of nerves faster Clara gasped and moaned very loudly this time.

"I'm so close...just a little more," she barley managed to say between gasps and breathy moans, sweat glistened across her forehead. Missy gave her clit a kiss, and then leaned up to kiss her lips, when she pulled away Clara tangled her hands in Missy's hair and pulled her down for another and another kiss.

"Common poppet come for me nice and hard." She muttered against her lips she continued pumping her fingers and began to feel Clara's walls clenching and fluttering, her hips began to thrash and arch off of the bed, her breaths became heavier and raspier and her moans were louder than she had ever heard herself moan. Missy looked into her eyes and one final circle and a few sucks to her clit was Clara's undoing, she orgasmed, her walls fluttered, she clenched against Missy's fingers, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her mouth was agape, moans leaving her lips.

"Missy," was the only word she managed to utter as she came down from her orgasm, and the older woman continued thrusting her three fingers to help her ride out the aftershocks. Missy slid her fingers from Clara's sensitive sex as she began to calm down, breathing heavily, and she sucked them clean, groaning at the taste and flipped to her side to face the flushed human.

"That was..." muttered a boneless and spent Clara, she threw her hand over her heavy eyes and laughed. She turned and nuzzled her head against the Time Lady's cool chest feeling her double heartbeat, and wrapped her arms around Missy's waist, to her surprise she reciprocated the gesture, their limbs soon became a tangled, slightly sweaty heap.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my Clara you looked so beautiful when you came," she smiled and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and forehead. Clara could feel her arousal beginning to stir once again at the sweetness of the kiss, despite her sensitive sex and the mind blowing orgasm she had just received. Feeling bold she inched her fingers down to Missy's sex, circling her entrance slowly she found that she was still fairly wet.

"Mmmm that feels nice," Missy sighed and her eyes fluttered shut. Clara smiled she fondled Missy's fairly large, soft breasts. She then latched her mouth onto Missy's clavicle.

"Finishing what you started earlier?" Missy let out a stuttering moan when Clara let her opposite collar bone go with a 'pop,' she nibbled and sucked the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Well now it's your turn Missy," Clara said, she straddled her thighs were their cunts were aligned and moved her hips back and forth, leaning forward to press their breasts together and intertwine their fingers. Clara rubbed circles on Missy's knuckles with one hand and undid the other sliding it down to Missy's throbbing sex. She looked into her eyes and entered two fingers pumping them quickly and rubbing her clit with her thumb, Clara kissed Missy to stifle her scream sounding moans. Missy gasped when Clara withdrew her fingers and took them into her mouth, sucking them clean,

"I will so get you back for this," the Time Lady groaned, beginning to reach her fingers down to finish herself off. Clara shook her head and moved her hands ot of the way.

"I plan on it being fantastic when you do" Clara said winking, she got off of Missy's thighs and crawled and kissed her way down Missy's body, till her face was in between her legs. She got up on all fours and took each of Missy's legs to bend them up and hook her arms underneath to pull her closer to her awaiting mouth, Missy sat up against the pillows to allow her to shift, Clara felt a surge warm wetness and tingling in her stomach at the thought of tasting Missy completely. Missy cupped and squeezed Clara's firm arse, in attempt to get Clara to start. Missy moaned when Clara finally gave her cunt a lick, swirling her tongue around her swollen, throbbing clit and then sucking on it hard. She entered her tongue inside Missy's tight entrance and circled her clit with her thumb, Missy moaned as Clara gave her pink bundle of nerves a kiss, then reentering her two fingers and quickly adding a third after two strokes. Clara pumped them quickly, sucking on Missy's clit and fondling her left breast.

"Oh goodness Clara,"

"Common be a good girl and come for me, now" Clara said sweetly giving her clit a few final circles. Missy's thighs began to tremble her hips arched off the bed. She moaned "Clara" over and over between breaths as Clara continued to pump her fingers to help her ride out her orgasm. After Missy finally came down, Clara kept her fingers inside her for a moment as she had aftershocks. Clara pulled out looked into Missy's eyes and and sucked off her fingers curling up against a boneless and spent, Missy.

"That my dear was wonderful" she stroked Clara's hair, pushing it off of her cooling forehead. Clara nuzzled and burrowed her head into Missy's cool chest giving a sigh of agreement.

"We should do that again sometime," Clara muttered sleepily, her eyes drooping.

"We definitely should, but for now puppy just a nap and maybe a shower." She kissed the humans' head before they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are very much appreciated so I know what I can improve on. Please leave any prompts in the comments or the review section. I'll most likely be updating pretty frequently but the fics will be of various lengths. Would you guys be interested in seeing a possible follow up to this story? You wouldn't have had to read this one but it will still be Missy/Clara. Sorry if this turned out super bad I'm going to keep on working on my smut writing.


End file.
